


A Sparkling World Music Fair Date

by CrystalMystery



Series: Shugo Chara Oneshots [1]
Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, DiaMari, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalMystery/pseuds/CrystalMystery
Summary: A Dia x Temari Oneshot. You may be wondering where this pairing came from and I'm just as confused as you are but I'm shipping it now so here we are.





	A Sparkling World Music Fair Date

“Well, what would you like to do Dia-San?” Temari asked the only one left with her. All their other companions had scattered almost has soon as they had arrived at the World Music Fair, all having something different they had wanted to look at. 

 

Temari, of course, wanted to go see the traditional Japanese dancing but she didn't want to leave Dia alone and it would be rude not to let her have the first pick. 

 

“I don't really mind. I just want to see everyone shine.” Dia told her, shaking her head. 

 

“Ah, I see. In that case, would you like to accompany me to see the traditional dancers?” If Dia did not mind where they went, which Temari had not been surprised by, then Traditional Japanese Dancing it was. 

 

“Okay! Let’s go!” Dia exclaimed before moving to walk in a completely random direction.

 

“Dia-San, you do not know where you’re going.” Temari spoke up before she managed to even move a step forward.

 

“Oh, right.” Dia giggled in response and turned back to Temari. Temari shook her head at the girl a small smile on her face. Dia was a talented girl and she was undoubtedly very wise but she was also a bit of an airhead, this was never an unexpected occurrence with her.

 

The World Music Fair handed out maps of the Fair and Temari was the only one of the two to pick one up. Even if she hadn’t been though, Dia wasn’t a very good navigator, so she’d still end up being the one to lead the way. 

 

“Let’s see… This way.” Temari took hold of Dia’s hand, not wanting to get seperated from her in the crowd, and led the way to their destination. 

 

Their destination was actually pretty close by to where they were already so it hadn’t taken long at all to reach. 

 

“Shall we dance too, Dia-San?” Temari asked, they had watched the other dancers for a while. Some of course were amateurs as anyone could dance whenever they wanted but there were also several professionals, although most of them were likely working there. 

 

“I would like to watch a little longer.” Dia told her, watching all the dancers with sparkles in her eyes. 

 

“Ah, well then I hope you enjoy my performance.” Temari told her, before she moved to an open space she could dance in. 

 

Dia watched enraptured as Temari danced and it wasn’t long before a crowd had gathered to watch her as well. Eventually the crowd got so thick that Dia couldn’t see anymore, so she decided to join in the dancing as well instead. “Temari! I want to dance with you now!” Dia yelled so she could be heard over the crowd. 

 

“Ah, could you all please let my friend through?” Temari asked the gathered crowd, having quickly realised Dia wouldn’t be able to get through with them in the way. “I. Said. Move.” Temari told them considerably more irritated when none of them made any signs of doing so. 

 

Temari was a very scary woman when she was angry so of course the crowd scattered immediately when she showed even the slightest irritation. Dia walked towards Temari unfazed by the crowds speedy movement, Temari had a talent for making people disperse quickly when she was mad about something. 

 

“Here.” Temari held out another fan for Dia to borrow, Dia took it and opened it up the way she often saw Temari do it.

 

“Thank you.”

* * *

“Now then, shall we take a wander around?” Temari asked Dia as they walked away from the Traditional Japanese Dancing. Dia nodded before she chose a random direction to go in, since they were going nowhere in particular Temari had no reason to stop her so she simply followed after her, this time Dia grabbed a hold of her hand.

 

With no particular destination in mind, the two visited many different attractions. Some involved instruments, others involved dancing and others still involved singing. 

 

Eventually it came time to meet up with the others to eat. After that they were all going to decide on one more attraction to check out before they all went home. 

 

Temari was once again leading the way to the meet up place. “My, it seems like we’re the first ones here.” Temari looked around once they arrived and no one was to be seen. 

 

“Ah, in that case I’m going to take a nap.” Dia declared before she moved to an open spot and layed down to do just that. “Wake me up when everyone gets here.”

 

“Dia-San, you are very hard to wake up.” Temari told her, once Dia was asleep there was little that could wake her up. 

 

“It’ll be fine. I’ll wake up, I promise.” Dia told her. Temari sighed, she doubted that but if Dia really wanted to sleep she wouldn't stop her. 

 

Before long their friends began to show. 

 

“I swear her sleeping habits are worse than Yoru’s.” Miki stated looking between her sleeping sister and Yoru who also looked like he wanted to go to sleep. 

 

“How are we going to wake her up?” Suu asked, even her sisters had trouble waking her most of the time. 

 

“How about you kiss her awake, sis?” Rhythm grinned teasingly at his sister, who blushed at the suggestion. 

 

“Dia-San will not wake up from that.” Temari said hiding her blushing face with her sleeve. 

 

“Wake her with the power of love!” El exclaimed jumping to her feet, the surrounding people all turned to look at her at that. 

 

“El sit down! You’re so embarrassing.” Il grabbed hold of her sister and dragged her back down. 

 

As expected, Dia was difficult to wake up but they eventually managed. 

 

“Oh everyone's here already.” Dia stretched and yawned as she was finally awakened. 

 

“We've been here for an hour. You kept us waiting peasant.” Kiseki informed her, irritatedly, he did not like being kept waiting. 

 

“Oh my, really?” Dia asked as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. 

 

“Why you-”  

 

“Now that Dia-Tan’s awake, can we eat-dechu?” Pepe asked, cutting off Kiseki and grabbing everyone's attention. 

 

“Eh but Pepe, you were eating a minute ago.” Kusukusu stated, laughing as she usually did. 

 

“Yes, I made lots of food for everyone-desu. Please eat up everyone-desu.” Suu told them as she handed out plates and food to everyone. She received various thanks and compliments in return. 

* * *

“So what are we doing now?”

 

“I want to go play rock music.”

 

“I was thinking more hip-hop.” 

 

“Rap.”

 

“Singing.”

 

“Dancing.” 

 

It wasn't long before everyone was shouting out their ideas and arguing about where to go next. They were causing quite a commotion, they probably should have figured this out before they came to the fair. 

 

“What about the freeform section?” Dia suggested, speaking up for the first time since the argument started. “That way you can all do what you want.” 

 

“Hmm, I suppose everyone would get what they want that way.” Musashi agreed, thinking of the idea as a good one. 

 

“Yeah, I like that idea! It sounds fun!” Ran exclaimed, everyone else agreed too. Well nearly everyone but those that didn't hadn’t raised objections either. 

 

“It’s settled then. Shall we all shine brilliantly together, everyone?” Dia clapped her hands together and gave a wide smile, a shout of agreement was given and they were off. 

* * *

  
As soon as they reached the freeform section everyone moved to do what they wanted to do. All those different kinds of music and dance mashing together with zero sense of direction looked and sounded terrible but no one really cared, they were having fun and that was all that mattered to them.

 

Dia sung a song that could barely be heard over the noise and Temari danced around her. 

 

At one point they had wound up dancing a waltz together as Dia continued to sing. Temari could hear her properly now that she was so much closer to her, before she could hear Dia’s voice but couldn't tell what she was singing at all. Now it was much clearer and Temari was pleased she could properly hear Dia’s beautiful voice. 

 

“Your radiance seems to be sparkling more than usual today, Temari.” Dia told her taking a short break in her singing to converse. 

 

“Is it? Well I’ve had a lot of fun today.” Temari replied, lifting her arm so Dia could spin. 

 

“Me too. We should go on another date some time soon.” Dia said much to Temari’s surprise. 

 

“...Date? Yes, we should.” Temari smiled once she got over her surprise, she hadn’t been expecting Dia to say that at all, but she would be more than happy to go on a date with her. “But this wasn't a date, this was just an outing with friends.”

 

“Wasn’t it? So it was just a coincidence we were left alone? Then we should go on an actual date some time.” Dia had thought it hadn't been coincidence since all the other groups of two had either been dating or romantically interested in each other. She and Temari were no exception to that. 

 

“Yes, I would love to.”


End file.
